1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors, and particular to an electrical connector having a pair of locking arms to fix a shielding plate thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional electrical connector 2 comprises an insulating housing 40 and a shielding plate 50 attached to the housing 40. A pair of locking arms 60 for engaging with the shielding plate 50 thereby fixing the shielding plate to the housing 40 extends from opposite ends of the insulating housing 40.
However, while the connector 2 is at the position as shown in FIG. 4, the shielding plate 50 is supported in part by the free ends of the locking arms 60 which are apt to vibrate. In addition, while the connector 2 is at the position as shown in FIG. 5, a withdrawal force acting upon the shielding plate 50 causes a force from the side portion of the shielding plate 50 to the latch 61 which causes a moment of force which trends to disengage the locking arms 60 from the shielding plate 50.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a pair of locking arms to securely attach a shielding plate to a housing thereof.
To achieve the object mentioned above, an electrical connector of the present invention includes an insulative housing and a shielding plate attached to the housing. The housing includes a pair of locking arms extending from opposite ends thereof substantially along a direction along which the shielding plate is attached to the housing. The shielding plate includes opposite side portions engaging with the locking arms of the housing. Each locking arm of the housing has a protrusion. Each side portion of the shielding plate defines an opening engagingly receiving the protrusion of the locking arm therein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.